WildPokemon!: A Soul Silver Nuzlocke Challenge!
by BlueSkysailor
Summary: On the brink of total disaster, Sky and the remains of her small Dominion guild are sent along a journey into neutral zones to try and infiltrate who they think is responsible: the Exiles of course! Things do not go according to plan for the small Esper as they end up being attacked by even their own comrades...! What is this mysterious plague going around?


AN: While I have not been working on my other stories (I really am sorry guys), this is only being posted and updated because it is also being worked on on my deviantArt, where the main updates are being made. Updates will also be made here, however, dates and changes will be made mainly on my dA, and there are also may be delays between there and here on FF. Sorry ahead of time if there are!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Wildstar, nor any of the things that either of those copyrights entail, including anything owned by Gamefreak, Nintendo, Carbine, or NCSoft. Thank you for your time, although I would rich as hell if I did. Bahaha.

* * *

A male looked up at the massive chrome and crimson rocket with a frown; he could understand why the occupants chose this type of "house" instead of the various, more spacious, not to mention _better looking _abodes offered by Protostar, regardless of its pretty (and nonexistent, at least for them) price tag, but that did not make it any less of a slight eyesore around the lush green grass, flourishing large garden, and vineyard in the back of the property.

He sighed, pushed back his long, dark red hair, walked up the metal ramp past the mailbox—which, of course, matched the colossal rocket house—and knocked lightly on the metal door, knowing that it would open briefly, after the occupants took a quick look through their cameras. Paranoid, but necessary, especially with the escalating fighting happening on the outside of the specially-protected home property dimensions each and every person—or family—was given. Not a single threat could get through, be it of the opposing faction, or otherwise.

"Come on Sky, open up, it's just me, Silver. I can't find Gold," he called, knowing that the occupants could hear him through the door. He could hear a female voice shriek, "WHAT?!", before the door slid upwards into the ceiling and he was yanked inside.

Once inside, with the much brighter lighting, he could see that it was only his friend—Sky, a pale, frail girl with long black hair and piercing red eyes—that was actually there. Her boyfriend, taller and fuller with darker skin, black hair and brown eyes, was no where to be seen for the moment.

"Flutters out?" Silver asked the shaking girl, not unnerved by her shaking; she was nervous or anxious at just about anything these days.

"For now. He went to find Shirogane so we can get caught up on what they're supposed to be doing right now. A lot of the guilds are falling apart, and no one's too keen on sharing news right now for some reason. Usually we're friends with some of them, but even those ones have vanished quite completely. And with my Esper abilities sealed and my psyblade confiscated...," Sky trailed off, looking at the ground with a dead look in her eyes. "There's not much I can do here except upkeep the garden, vineyard, mine, and the other harvesting sections on the property."

"I thought the properties were limited to just one harvesting node per property?" Silver asked, keeping a careful eye on the raven.

"They were, but Blaze messaged us on the Datachron a couple weeks ago that the restriction was lifted as long as we were using it only to survive and nothing else, no gold farming. We've barely even left this property, Flutters and I, because Illium keeps getting attacked by Exiles.

* * *

_Here's where I pause._

_ See, my name is Sky. My boyfriend and I, as well as a friend of ours passed through the soldier training required of us as Dominion soldiers, as well as those of us that possess...special abilities, of a sort, with high enough scores to form a guild. For a while, everything was alright. We didn't take the optional Pokemon training very seriously, and not many of us had them, as it seemed that they weren't populating our areas enough just yet; this world was just beginning for us. We thought we had all the time in the world to do whatever we wanted._

_ How wrong we were._

_ We were separated long ago by two different factions: the Exiles, who had been chased to this planet Nexus by disease, and brought the disease with them, and the Dominion, who had been chosen by the Eldan to supposedly bring peace back to Nexus once and for all. It seemed to make sense at the time; after all, I myself am a Cassian, who were rumored (and even proven by Eldan relics and memory cubes) to be direct descendants of the Eldan before they Ascended. However, so many questions have been left for us: just what were the Eldans fleeing from when they Ascended?_

_ Another problem arose before we could receive any answers; still being new, and still so weak, my small guild group was approached by a being called Drusera, who claimed to have been the Eldan's "last hope" to save Nexus. She gave no other answers, and no other information. However, something within her destabilized my Esper abilities, and I ended up causing an almost irreversible disaster. To this day, my abilities are sealed, and I am useless as a fighter. If I am to be useful at all, I have to find these creatures called Pokemon to fight for my, and by my, side._

_ Shirogane, of course, is mine and my boyfriend's friend, and one of our other guild members. He has been missing for months, though, and if we ever hope to get anywhere from here, he is a necessity. Hopefully Flutters returns soon..._

* * *

"Sky? Is everything okay?" Silver asked, getting his friend's attention back after she spaced out. "How long has he been out?"

"Not too long; just a few hours," the ravenette answered, not relaxing in the slightest even as she tried to reassure the redhead.

They both jumped as the door slid open, revealing an irritated looking Flutters, accompanied by two strangers: a tanned, flaming-red-haired, sunglasses-wearing Cassian who was easily twice the size and musculature of Sky, and a short, round, blue-gray furred rodent-like creature—a Chua. The Chua were infamous for their love of science, and were allies of the Dominion, however, there were a few that were also know to take their science too far—to the point of going evil and attack fellow Dominions.

"Flutters!" Sky cried, scurrying over to her boyfriend, and then immediately noticing their guests. "Um... Blaze, Anubis... I promise, I haven't touched a psyblade or anything! All our supplies are in the storage banks you gave us on the property as well, we haven't sold anything either!"

She backed away from the two and sat down at the large glowing glass table in the back of the room, pulling her knees up in front of her and pulling her hood up to hide her face. There was a flash, and the room was bathed in a soft white light. A gentle hand pulled Sky's hood back, and Sky looked up to find Drusera smiling sadly down upon her—the mysterious Eldan's final mark upon Nexus was back, and it seemed that once again she was involved... The spirit's featureless face frowned at the panic she found in her power's vessel, and she turned to the two guests.

"I understand your reasons for sealing away the power I had to place upon this young Esper, as she was not ready, but why are you here now? I know not what you come here for, but know that she is under my protection until you are gone once again," Drusera said dryly, giving the two a disapproving look, though it was only apparent through her tone of voice.

Blaze turned to Anubis and took off his sunglasses and Sky gasped; his eyes were bloodshot, and he had bags under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in weeks. Upon closer inspection, Anubis didn't look much better off.

"We understand. We actually brought a few things for the three of you. This world is in a great danger, and we suspect the Exiles are behind a great deal of it for the moment. For now, that is all we can say about that. We have more information, but... Just take these for now," Blaze said in a tired voice, and gazed pleadingly up at Drusera, understanding that the entity could make or break the entire planet if she wanted to. She narrowed her eyes at him, but allowed him forward. He opened a large package, and pulled out a massive, ethereal, glowing psyblade. Sky's eyes widened, and even Drusera looked impressed. Anubis stiffened once it was taken out of the package, and inched slightly away from the table.

"A... psyblade? But.. I've never even seen this one before.. And I thought the one I had before was the best of the best, one of a kind?" Sky said reverently, reaching out to touch the oddly designed circular blade, but hesitating centimeters away. Her face turned stony. "And even my blade started deteriorating oh-so-slowly because of this power I have now."

Drusera looked guiltily away.

"It isn't your fault Drusera. You needed a vessel; a threat is still out there somewhere, and no one knows who, or what, it is, especially since you said your body is dying. I accepted, and I have accepted what my fate has become," Sky said drearily.

Anubis smirked carnivorously, earning uncomfortable looks from everyone in the room but Sky and Blaze, used to those same looks from other Chua (as well as Sky being a fellow, though retired, Scientist).

"Oh, but you see, this is a very special psyblade. It is the only one of its kind, and no more will ever exist again. It will likely be the most powerful psyblade that will ever exist, simply because of the materials used to create it. It can channel the power that Drusera has given to you, and _more_. It can amplify it, and it can tear a hole through Farside if you concentrate enough. It is even self-cleaning. However, because of the material I used to build it, it is also slightly self-aware. It will also take on a little of your own personality. Treat it as if it were one of your own Pokemon, for the love of Dominus. I don't feel like handing over the rights to destroy Nexus to a child," Anubis said excitedly, but still did not get any closer to the psyblade he clearly relished.

"You are clearly afraid of this weapon. Why is that?" Drusera asked, turning a weary eye over to the glistening, magma colored psyblade. "Should it not have taken some kind of liking to you as its creator, having spent time with you and sharing some personality traits with you as a result?"

"Oh no, it has done nothing of the sort. In fact, the thing downright hates me!" Anubis said cheerfully. "As I am a warrior, I do not handle any sort of magics in Nexus, and I cannot give any power to this psyblade that it desires and craves, and it therefore cannot form any bond with me, like it would with an Esper. However, a word of caution; if a normal Esper were to pick up this weapon, the results would be disastrous. You would be fine, and the weapon would be fine... oh it would likely be a little upset with you for letting someone else handle it for a short while, but it would get over it eventually, much like a friend would. But the other Esper would lose their minds over the power, and then the psyblade would drain their power instantly to avoid a disaster. Simple as that," Anubis said cheerfully.

"Doesn't sound very simple," Flutters mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"One other thing about this matter," Blaze said, giving Sky a serious look. "We may be unsealing your powers and giving you this psyblade, but they are in no way allowed to be used to harm another person, Exile or no. Monsters, yes. Pokemon, if absolutely necessary, last resort, yes. People? Absolutely not. You have been granted extra power, as I understand it, that other Espers do not, that include teleporting, that would enable you to flee rather than turn to full-on combat. This psyblade is not meant for combat against people, but rather, for defending against threats against Nexus. The materials used to make him were once very common to the Eldan, and were very dear to Drusera. It was actually her idea to make a weapon of this sort, should the need arise, very long ago, told to one of my ancestors, and I am very sorry that the need did indeed arise now."

"I do remember," Drusera nodded, not saying anything else.

"You said he," Sky said, finally lifting the weapon gingerly, and almost sobbing when a chorus of voices sounded off into her mind, '_Esper! Power!_'

"I did," Blaze agreed. "As you've been told, this weapon is its own entity. In time, perhaps your bond will have grown enough for him to take a name from you. It's a tricky situation. A weapon like him will never exist again, and hopefully, when this war is over, you are able to salvage your situation enough to continue using him."

"Will that be allowed?" Sky asked carefully. "I was sealed last time because the insanity was too great, and my power was too imbalanced compared to everyone else, and it was considered unfair if I was put in a fair match."

"Let's worry about that when the time comes. For now, let's worry about keeping you alive," Blaze said, turning to Flutters and Silver. "Silver, Gold's fine, don't worry. He's actually waiting for the three of you, he's on the same assignment as you three, just ahead. As for you Flutters... I understand you know your way around a pair of claws and a shield."

The stalker crossed his arms and gave the grinning redhead an annoyed look. "I've probably brought down enough elite bosses to build a 400 scale replica of a throne for you to sit in out of their heads in the time that you've been in charge."

Blaze clapped and gave a single barking laugh.

"Excellent, that brings us to your portion of the assignment! Since Sky is barred from fighting back against people, that will be your job. She can fight her Pokemon battles just fine. However, it will be your responsibility to draw outside threats away from her," Blaze explained.

"Doesn't it seem kind of superfluous to be fighting Pokemon battles in the middle of a war?" Sky asked, hooking the psyblade on the notch on her back. "I mean, Exiles and Dominions are going to be literally be ripping each other apart. What are Pokemon trainers doing in the middle of all this?"

"There are neutral divisions trying not to get involved in the war. Such as the Torine clan, even if their leader is the mother of Dominus," Anubis explained as Blaze tried to hush him up.

"Well yeah, but what does that have to do with Pokemon?" Sky asked, still not getting the picture. Blaze gave her a surprised look.

"You aren't surprised at the location of Dominus the Half-Blood's origins?" he asked carefully.

"I already knew all that, I'm not a Scientist for no reason, I even still have all three of my Scanbots, now stop trying to insult me and answer my question," Sky waved the question away.

Blaze sighed, and continued. "The neutral factions are trying to stay out of the war, and that is where Pokemon are most common; the life of a Pokemon trainer is seen as a rite of passage in those factions, and that is where your mission begins, Sky, and you too, Silver and Flutters. Gold as well, though he has already met up with the debriefing soldier, Codename: Elm."

"You're sending us on a Pokemon journey," Sky deadpanned, giving the tall redhead a blank look. "The most deadly person on the entire planet, and you're sending me on a Pokemon journey."

"Don't get too full of yourself, or I'll just seal you away again," Blaze pouted. "There's a reason for this. If the Exiles notice a few Dominions taking on the neutral life of the Pokemon trainer, then they're going to assume you're not as much of a threat, and maybe we'll get some intel out of it, and we can send you further into enemy territory."

Sky could hear the psyblade's deep laughter in her mind and found that she didn't feel invaded by it; it felt sort of...natural.

_'Of course it does. You come from this planet, long ago, young one. I am this planet, I am your power, and you are my power. You must adjust, as well as I,_ the voice said. Sky just blinked.

"So you're using us as spies," Sky pointed out. Blaze glared at her.

"Just temporarily," Anubis took over, covering up a laugh with a slight cough as the older Cassian grew more frustrated with the Esper. "If we notice things becoming more dangerous, believe me when I say that your tasks will grow in danger as well. And now for the rest of your things!"

"A change of clothes?" Silver said disbelievingly when two large boxes were set in the table in front of them. "Why do we need to change?"

"Because your clothes are very obviously Dominion. They need to be more neutral. It was easier to find things for Sky because she was already well liked by the Lopp because of her work with that wedding. You, Silver, are lucky that Flutters has a reputation for being an amazing tank with his group runs or you would be up a creek cause your ass is wanted in three different neutral groups for starting bar fights. However, I managed to fix those, and they are willing to give you a fresh start pending you accept this mission. They also loved Gold once they met him so you can also thank him for his charisma. Once you pick your clothes out, I have more shit for you, so hurry up," the Chua waved a paw at the boxes and bounced on his heels.

Sky dug around in the box in front of her for a couple of minutes before finding a white pair of jean shorts and holding them up. Anubis swatted them out of her hands and back into the box.

"You are starting near the Lopp village in Whitevale. Shorts, Sky?" the Chua shook his head and waddled back away.

Sky stuck her tongue out at the Chua's retreating form and went back to burrowing around in the box. She pulled out a loose pair of straight-legged black jeans, a purple t-shirt, and a white form-fitting winter coat. She walked to the back of the house behind the curtains, changed quickly, and walked back out, and held her arms up at the Chua as if to say 'happy now?'.

"There, ya see? She looks normal! And don't worry, you can still clip on your psyblade. Even Pokemon trainers keep their weapons on them; you never know what can happen in the wilderness, especially since quite a few between the two factions don't care for neutrality. It's more common in the Exiles, of course...," Anubis chuckled, noticing that the other two had found outfits of their own; Silver had strapped his pistols back into their holsters, and Sky had quickly placed her new psyblade back onto its clip.

"If you'll also notice, your slots for your recalls and house portals are different now," Blaze pointed out, and everyone quickly brought up their menus on their Datachrons to check.

Flutters looked up at Blaze suspiciously.

"There's no cooldown timer on any of these. What's going on?" he asked.

"That is because you two are to stay with Sky at all times. Gold will have gotten the same changes. He will be accompanying you as well once you meet up. If you notice that she cannot get away, or if she cannot use those abilities to get away to get home or back to her recall point, _get her out._ I don't care if you have to go to Dominus himself," he paused, handing them each a small red button," These are to go onto your Datachrons. Just push them onto the screen now. These do have cooldowns. These was a carefully thought out decision between myself and Dominus*. If, Dominus forbid, you cannot get away, you take this recall point, and it will summon all four of you as well as myself, Drusera, and Anubis straight to Dominus, where you will have to explain what happened. Keep in mind, _this is a last resort. _If something has happened and this does not work, you will have permission to fight back Sky, and lord have mercy on all of us," Blaze finished explaining shakily.

"This will send us to Dominus?" Sky asked fearfully. "But Dominus is..."

"On the very same dimension that I inhabit, yes," Drusera finished for her, giving her a proud yet sad glance. "It is the very same place that you will someday go, Sky. Because of the fate that I have thrust upon you, someday you too will Ascend just as I have, as the Eldan and Dominus have."

Sky gave her a stubborn look.

"I'm not going anywhere without the people I care about. Especially not without Flutters," she said absolutely.

Drusera smiled sheepishly, and leaned down to whisper into her ear. Sky's mouth dropped open and she looked shocked over at Flutters. She quickly shook her head and pushed the red button into her Datachron and slipped the light black boots on before turning to Blaze.

"When do we have to leave?"

"As soon as possible," he told them seriously. "It's not as if you have to worry about packing. All of your Datachrons were given access to mobile banks months ago when Illium started getting attacked. Do you accept this mission or not? This is very timely, and every second counts."

"I do," Sky said immediately. "If it means I can be an Esper again, even for just a little while, then count me in. Drusera entrusted this power to me, and having it sealed away means it's not fulfilling its purpose, whatever that may be. I can't just sit here anymore."

"Then I'm going too. Can't trust her on her own anywhere, she might fall over somewhere, or off a cliff, or she might pull a pack of primes or something stupid," Flutters joked, and stood next to Sky. They looked expectantly at Silver.

"Well, my idiot's out there, so that means he accepted already, so looks like I have no choice in the matter," Silver sighed, and he and Sky walked out of the large rocket. Blaze held Flutters back as Drusera vanished. He and Anubis gave the other two anxious looks as they handed the stalker a set of toxic purple claws.

"What are these?" Flutters asked, strapping them on regardless and flexing them.

"Very dangerous claws," Anubis said anxiously.

"There's obviously something you're not saying, since you weren't even anxious about Sky's super-psyblade out there," Flutters crossed his arms and stood over the Chua threateningly.

"We didn't make these claws. They were made a long time ago, by the Eldan," Blaze said. Flutters blinked down at the innocently sparkling claws. "They were discovered by a Chua in a massive raid... and entrusted to us to be given to you specifically... before the raid was wiped out completely by a mysterious force..."

"You said a Chua?" Flutters said carefully.

"Yes. This note was sealed with it," Blaze said quietly, handing over a small metal envelope.

Flutters' heart sank as he recognized the messy scrawl; he and Sky had been reading it for years, and the Chua it belonged to had been missing for months. This definitely did not bode well.

* * *

_Flutters,_

_ Do not let these claws out of your sight. EVER. We finally got to the basement of old Avatus' place, and let me tell you, that guy was pissed. Something went wrong though, he usually smacks us around a little bit before just sitting around drinking with us and laughing, but there was something horribly wrong with him. He killed half of our group before he paused, and seemed to be fighting an internal battle with himself._

_ I'm not sure what's going on, but he started yelling at us to 'get out before he loses control again'. He even apologized. He gave me these claws and told me to tell you that 'he's sorry he won't get to test your tanking strategies anymore'. It was him that told me to warn you not to let them out of your sight. They have a very special poison on them that only works if you want it to, but only if you are trying to protect someone. _

_ I'm sorry my writing is messier than normal, but I'm writing this as I run. Avatus actually has henchmen down here, and they are a bitch trying to get rid of. We keep losing people, and we lost our last healer. I didn't think we'd ever end up in this situation. Just know that I never blamed Sky for that disaster. I trust her, and I trust you. I don't blame Drusera either. I know all this is happening for a reason, I just haven't thought of it yet, nor has it shown itself. But it will. And for some reason, none of us are going to like it. But Flutters, you need to fight. For Sky. And our guild. Keep them together. They can't keep fighting like children anymore. This is turning into a real war now; I've heard whispers of Exiles trying to get into Illium, and Dominion guilds plotting ways to let them in. Just stockpile food and supplies in your home dimension, and make it as safe as possible._

_ And warn Caretaker. If someone has gotten to Avatus, then they could get to Stormtalon and the Swordmaiden Haven as well._

_ You better fucking be careful,_

_ Shirogane_

* * *

Flutters crumpled the letter in his hands and let store itself in his Datachron to show Sky later when she was more calm. If Shirogane was telling the truth, then that meant he was gone, especially if the other 39 people accompanying him into Avatus' place were gone as well. That meant Sky had lost quite a few friends along with him... And this wasn't the time to be thinking of that.

With a nod to Blaze and Anubis, Flutters tightened the straps on his new, precious, claws, and stepped on the teleporter pad behind his girlfriend and guildmate.

* * *

*-I know that the current Dominion leader is supposedly Dominus reborn (although I am also not sure if this has been proven false or not), however, here, Dominus has Ascended with the Eldan. Drusera is also technically Ascended here, though since she still has a living, breathing body somewhere, she can still move between dimensions, as the Eldan intended (or that is what I'm saying the Eldan intended for this story at least) until her body passes on and she Ascends completely.


End file.
